narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rei Kirāhebi
Background Rei was born inhttp://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kirigakure Kirigakure, 9/14/200 at 8:20pm. Since the day he was born, his father did experiments on him to creat the “11-Tails Jinchuuriki” by any means necessary, one of the reasons is because Rei was born “different” than the others. When Rei Became 2 years old, his parents were imprisoned by shinobi sent by thehttp://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mizukage Mizukage, after that day, Rei was sent to Konohagakure to become a shinobi. 12 years passed and Rei was accepted at the academy, 1 year later Rei became a Genin, a shinobi in squad 11, and he met his friends, Jun Uchiha and Aiko Ryu. 1 year after he became Gēnin, he went to the Chūnin exams and became Chūnin, then 2 years later, they made him Jōnin. 1 year after that he got back to Kirigakure to visit his parents, once he did, his father made him the clan leader. Now Rei is the new Mizukage, and Kirigakure is no longer enemies withhttp://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Konohagakure Konohagakure. Personality Rei, as a child, never knew he’s family, he always thought he’s family were the ppl that lived with him to keep him secure. Rei always felt anger because people never liked to have him around, his “Parents”, the people looking after him, were the only people to ever be around him. Rei always knew that he had the 11-Tailed Beast inside him, but he didn’t care as long as Someone loved him. After his “Parents” were killed, Rei learned how to control his anger and he used it as he’s own little power boost. Rei always had his snake, which made him happy, even if he never knew why. Once Rei got into Team 11, he felt happy all the time because he had friends that liked to have him around. Rei always liked to disappear in the forest to talk with snakes, as that makes him happy and calms him down Appearance People from the Village, Konohagakure, said that Rei had a “Similar” appearance to http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sasuke_Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha. He had Spiky Green hair with a Blue tint. Rei’s hair has hung over his face when he was a child, he later cuts it after the http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chūnin_Exams Chūnin Exams. Some girls in the academy consider him “Handsome” Because of his “Similar” appearance to Sasuke. In the first part, Rei Wore A Green and Black Jacket, Black Pants, A White Shirt under the Jacket and Navy Blue footwear. In half of the second part, Rei wore A Dark Blue Jacket, Black Pants, A Black Shirt under his Jacket and Navy Blue footwear. In the other half, Rei wore A Black Shirt, Navy Blue Pants, Dark Green footwear and Red Belts around his arms. Abilities Rei, as the 11-Tailes Jinchuuriki, has many tricks up his sleeve. Ninjutsu Rei uses http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release Suiton and http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Release Raiton Meaning he has plenty of Jutsus with these two Chakra Natures. He uses— Gēnin: Raiton:Denki Sao JuudenD Raiton:Dokusho TouD GianB Suiton:Dassui no JutsuD Suiton:Gyoushuku no JutsuD Kirigakure no JutsuD Mizugakure no JutsuD Mizu Bunshin no JutsuC Suirou no JutsuC RasenganS Chūnin: Suiton:GoshokuzameB Suiton:SuijinhekiB Suiton:Kouzui JiraiB RandhinshouA Chidori(Senbon, Nagasi)A Raiton no YoroiS Jōnin: KirinS Raiton:Shichuu ShibariS Raiton Ookamiunknown Suiton:Daibakufu no JutsuA Suiton:Daikoudan no JutsuS Jouki BouiS Ukojizai no jutsuS Ranton Rei, since he has Water and Lightning, uses http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Storm_Release Ranton even though he doesn’t know many Jutsu with it. The only Jutsu he knows is— Hikari no HaikuryouE. IkatsuE. KumogattaD. Hikari no KekkaiC. Hijutsu: Ryuuki BoufuuryuuS. Ranton:KouseishokuS. Trivia * Rei used to eat snakes but stopped after finding out his clan is all about snakes. He’s still traumatised of this event. * Rei’s favourite food is Half Cooked Mice. His least favourite is Dango. * Rei never had an interest in girls, but when he met Aiko, he learned that girls are actually better than he thought.(and, no, I don’t mean in a sexual way you perverts. Although I’m the pervert by thinking you would think of this..... just, don’t) * Rei actually left Konohagakure to “Explore” the shinobi world. Ofcourse this was just an excuse to meet his family in Kirigakure. Quotes * (To Jun) “Never give up, even if your legs are broken, you can still defend yourself with your arms. If you give up now then there will be no tomorrow for you.” * (To Aiko) “The world always falls apart, but we shinobi in it shouldn’t. Why should I stand here listening to someone when I have to move?! If, like you say, the world is falling apart.... then don’t stop moving, always find a spot to go just so you don’t fall in the empty void.” 11-Tails, Reiketsu http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tailed_Beast The Tailed-Beasts (Remember: this isn’t cannon, it’s oc. If you want a page on this, ask me) Reiketsu Reiketsu(冷血, Reiketsu, Literally Meaning: Cold Blood. As in a cold blooded snake) is a Snake Tailed beast, 11-Tails, Jū Ichi O. As a tailed beast, Reiketsu possesses an enormous amount of chakra that it can transfer to others and can create the Tailed Beast Ball. Reiketsu can destroy a small village by swinging his tails around the village, not a big one like Konohagakure. Once Reiketsu bites you, he doesn’t let go, instead he swings his head from side-to-side and stops once it’s dead. Physical Prowess Reiketsu can destroy many things with his powerful tail making him a dangerous threat but, when he’s angry, he can destroy an entire hidden village, like Konohagakure. Reiketsu can drill into the ground making a huge hole, he usually uses this technic as a trap or ‘last resort’ in a battle. Reiketsu is strong enough to go against Four Tailed-Beasts Ninjutsu Reiketsu has an ability that allows him to use the Ninjutsu that his Jinchuuriki has, this sometimes leads to destruction and distrust. It is shown that he can use the Summoning Technic to summon other snakes. One of Reiketsu Justus, that he has naturally, is the “Jaton:Sunēku TatsumakiTornado” which is a destructive technic. Nature Transformation It is said that Reiketsu has a unique ability called the “JatonSnake-Release” this also means that the Jinchuuriki has the ability of using this unique ability. Category:DRAFT